Lori Grimes (Comic Series)
Lori Grimes is the wife of Rick Grimes and mother of Carl Grimes and Judith Grimes. She is one of the main survivors from the camp located outside of Atlanta. Character Pre-Apocalypse Lori was friends with Rick's brother Jeff throughout high school. Jeff brought her to a New Year's party at Rick's college where he was studying police administration. The two had hit it off instantly, and after she had dropped out of her freshman year of college, they began a serious relationship. The two were married and had a son, Carl. They lived an average life in Cynthiana, Kentucky, with Lori being a housewife and Rick being the breadwinner of the family as a Sheriff's Deputy. During the onset of the zombie apocalypse, Lori took Carl to assumed safety in Atlanta, where her parents lived, accompanied by Rick's partner and best friend Shane. Post-Apocalypse Along the way to Atlanta, Lori becomes increasingly emotional and is wracked with guilt over "abandoning" Rick at their town hospital while in a coma. Eventually, Lori is so depressed and desperate for closeness that she has a passionate one night stand with Shane on the highway, which may have resulted in the conception of her baby, Judith Grimes. She constantly regrets their act and revels in how great of a mistake she had made. Upon arriving in Atlanta, and finding the city overrun by the undead, she, Carl, and Shane meet up with other survivors and encamp outside the city limits near a quarry. Lori slowly forces herself to accept the idea of Rick being gone, and starts to enjoy life more (though still remains conflicted over her feelings for Shane). She befriends most of the other women in the group and they all perform daily duties together, such as washing clothes and looking after the children. Lori is overjoyed when Rick miraculously returns, and tries at all costs to hide the secret, her regrets becoming even stronger now knowing that he was alive while she offered herself to another man. Shane continues to make advances toward her, to which she attempts to ignore but tensions between them rise as danger becomes more imminent to the group. She becomes disgusted at Shane as she sees him both verbally and physically assaulting Rick. Her resentment toward him pushes the man over the edge and ultimately leads to his death. After his funeral, she, her family, and the remaining Atlanta band leave for safer areas of habitation. On the road and Hershel's Farm The tenuous situation worsens when Lori discovers, by counting her missed periods, that she's pregnant. The likely possibility that her baby may be Shane's weighs down on her, but she fights to remain strong for both her family and the rest of the group. Carol offers her comfort, which makes her keep a more positive mindset. She begins to experience things like morning sickness and mood swings, which amuse Rick and Carl but frustrate her to no end. She and Rick are devastated when Carl gets shot, and fear for his life as he lays unconscious for several hours at Hershel's Farm. During their brief stay at the property, she's made aware that Dale might know about her and Shane's love affair, and is advised by him not to say anything to Rick about her encounter with Shane no matter what, as he fears her husband may "crack". She and everyone else enjoys the luxuries of Hershel's home, while she continues to deal with her pregnancy. Their lives appear stable until she learns that they'd soon be ordered to leave, which infuriates her and leads her to confront Hershel in a brash and demanding manner. As a result, she's almost slapped by him. Instead, he ends up putting a gun to Rick's head, which forces them all to leave (much to her anger). The Prison Lori and the remaining survivors settle into the Prison rather quickly and attempt to rebuild their lives. As her pregnancy gets closer to the birth, so does her physical pain and emotional state. She and Carol constantly remain close to one another, providing each other with support and developing a much closer bond. Despite the secure shelter they're living in, she remains wary of the few inmates that are holed up in the facility with them. Her distrust towards them gets even stronger when Hershel's daughters are murdered. She automatically pins the blame on Dexter (due to his previous record of killing people) and has him locked in his cell. Only later does she realize the mistake she's made of locking up the wrong person. Even though Dexter was innocent of the twins' murders, Lori is still hesitant to accept him into their group, and rightfully so, because no sooner after he's free does he attempt to force the group out at gunpoint. Life for her is devoid of any genuine danger for a while and she and the others take advantage of what the prison has to offer (being able to take fresh warm showers, watching her fellow group members play basketball in the gym, etc.) Her relationship with Carol begins to become strained, as she takes notice of Carol's increasingly odd behavior (which came as a result of her recent break-up with Tyreese). It puts Lori in an incredibly awkward position and she's left not knowing what to do. When she tells Rick about this, he attempts to convince her to accept Carol the way she currently is. She tries to, but it becomes difficult; even more so when Rick and some of the others have gone out to Woodbury, which leads to her carrying a great deal of stress and anxiety. She tries to hide this from Carl as best as she can and put up a tough facade. Carol eventually proposes a three way marriage with her and Rick, which she bluntly rejects. She very quickly grows sick of Carol's interactions, and at one point flips out at her and refuses to see her for a few hours. Lori realizes shortly afterward the error of her ways and attempts to befriend Carol once again, being able to accept her. Shortly before Carol commits suicide, she makes Sophia Lori's surrogate daughter. After the suicide, Lori is in a state of mourning along with everyone else and is depressed from the lack of her company. She promises to keep her word about Sophia as a sign of respect to Carol. Shortly before the assault on the Prison, Lori attempts to reveal the truth about her affair with Shane to Rick, but he implores her not to, as, like Dale had said, the truth could drive him insane. Lori eventually gives birth to her daughter, Judith, with the help of Alice and Hershel, though it still isn't able to be determined who the father is. She's extremely protective over Judith, devoting nearly all time and energy to her. When The Governor and his soldiers raid the premises, she and Alice resort to desperate measures to keep Judith alive, by staying inside and having Alice hold Lori at gunpoint to trick a soldier who might be coming in. Rick persuades them to move and get to one of the prison trucks so they can escape. She's in hysterics upon hearing of Tyreese's execution moments before, but Rick forces her to harden up and stay focused on the task at hand. They flee outside, running past bullets and watching people die around them. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lori has killed: *Numerous counts of Zombies. Death Killed By *The Governor (Caused) *Lilly Caul While escaping, Carl starts to run too fast and Rick is forced to run faster to catch up with him, leaving some space between him and Lori. Meanwhile, The Governor notices the Grimes Family fleeing and orders Lilly to finish them off. Seconds later, Lori is shot in the back, killing her. Her body fell on baby Judith, crushing and also killing her. Rick and Carl are forced to leave the two corpses behind to save themselves. Since she didn't suffer any brain injuries, it is likely Lori reanimated if her body wasn't devoured by walkers. Post Death After Lori's death, Rick talks to Lori on the phone three times. In the first conversation Lori mentions there are 14 people where she is. Later she states, "Everyone we lost came here. Everyone is here together."Issue 55, page 12 She's seen once in a nightmare Rick has, and has been referenced many times by him. Relationships Rick Grimes Lori was Rick's wife. They had one child named Carl Grimes, as well as a second child, Judith Grimes, which they believed belonged to Shane. Lori often fought Rick on his decisions as leader of the group and for putting himself in danger too much, but they loved each other fiercely. Rick is devastated by her death but eventually recovers for the sake of Carl. Carl Grimes Lori's first child and only son, she loved and protected him until her death. Judith Grimes Lori's second child. Judith's paternity was always in doubt, as Lori had resumed sexual activity with her husband before she realized she was pregnant. However, she and Rick eventually decided that even though the baby likely belonged to Shane, they would raise her like their own and it didn't matter who the father was. Shane Shane is an old friend of the family, having been Rick's partner before the apocalypse. While Rick is comatose, Shane acts as the Grimes family's protector. During this time, Shane and Lori experience a night of passion between the two which Lori regretted right afterwards leaving Shane in a confused state made worse once Rick returns. Carol Lori and Carol had a budding friendship throughout their time together. When Carol grows critically depressed, she tries to convince Lori and Rick to allow her to "join" their marriage, but she is rejected in both cases. Before committing suicide, Carol asks Lori to care for her daughter Sophia, however, that responsibility ends up falling to Maggie and Glenn. Patricia Lori and Patricia became friendly after Carol committed suicide. Patricia helped Lori look after the kids and Patricia was also responsible for saving Rick's life. However, their friendship is not given the chance to grow, as both Lori and Patricia are both shot and killed by The Governor's army. Appearances Volume 2: Miles Behind Us Volume 3: Safety Behind Bars Volume 4: The Heart's Desire Volume 5: The Best Defense Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life Volume 7: The Calm Before Volume 8: Made To Suffer Volume 9: Here We Remain Volume 10: What We Become Volume 13: Too Far Gone Volume 17: Something to Fear |}} Trivia *Lori is one of the few survivors, along with Shane, Susie and Rachel Greene, Judith, Jessie Anderson, and Glenn whose deaths have caused Rick to cry. *It is revealed that Lori is 27 years old in the script book. Notes See also * Issue 48, Trivia section Grimes, Lori Grimes, Lori Grimes, Lori